Changed Lives And The Arrival Of The New Girl
by Cedaesha-Woods
Summary: Usually everything is ordinary and things go well...but not when this girl comes to town. Yugi and his friends are assigned to welcome the girl to town but little do they know about what is about to happen...


Summary: When a new girl/boy moves to town it's nothing to worry about, right? Usually everything is ordinary and things go well...but not when this girl comes to town. Yugi and his friends are assigned to welcome the girl to town but little do they know about what is about to happen. Somehow she manages, along with others, to turn everyone's lives upside-down. Is she somehow connected to someone's past or is she just plain weird? Weird occurences, and love matches show up as time passes. Read the story and see what happens to this new girl, Yugi, and all Yugi's friends...

Cedaesha: "Welcome to this story. Have fun reading it, reviews are highly appreciated."

Seto: "Hey, what are you doing here!?"

Cedaesha: "I'm writing a Yugioh fanfic… What does it look like!"

Seto: "oO Ahhhhhhhhh!!! No... this horrible day has come too fast!!!"

Cedaesha: "Don't act like that…" covers Kaiba's mouth with duct tape - "Now anyways…On with the story."

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yugioh characters but I do own the characters that I make up. Important Note to Readers: In this story the Yami's have their own bodies. Ryo Bakura's Yami will be referred to as Bakura; Ryo Bakura will be referred to as Ryo. Marik's Yami will be referred to as Malik, and Marik will be referred to as Marik. Yugi's Yami will be referred to simply Yami. The Yami's have their own bodies in this one, so they are separate identities. If you are confused, look at the little chart below.

Yami Yugi ---->Yami

Yami Marik ------>Malik

Yami Ryo Bakura --------->Bakura

Ryo Bakura ---------->Ryo

Yugi Mutou-------->Yugi

Marik Ishtar --------->Marik

**(Chapter 1: The Day Has Come)**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Act 1; Scene 1: It Only Takes One Person To Change Things…For The Good Or Bad…**

Sariah just moved from another part of the country and was new to the place. She was waiting for people from the welcoming committee to show up. So far she had everything unpacked and set up perfectly. Sariah Tyoko had just moved in a day ago, and had settled in quickly. As far as anyone could tell, just by looking around the house, it looked like she had lived there for ages.

Up in her room, Sariah Tyoko was busy on the computer. She was typing away fast and scrolling down the page. "Yugi Mutou…Téa Gardner…Tristan Taylor…Joey Wheeler…Ryo Bakura…Mai Valentine…" Sariah read as she went through the profiles of them she had made up from the info she had collected. She bit her lip and read the profiles nervously.

Sariah's waist length brown hair gleamed in the sun and her white skin looked slightly paler than it normally was. She was on the tall side for her age and she had a nice slim figure. For the most part she seemed normal enough. Her beauty made a dark day seem less gloomy. Sariah's icy blue colored eyes were transfixed on the screen.

She could always collect the info she needed. Sariah could hack into any website or system and retrieve the info without being caught. No one knew this, but she wasn't an ordinary teenage girl. She had many special powers that she was born with, like invisibility. Sariah couldn't help but wonder if this group of people would treat her any differently than she had been treated before.

People at her other school had ridiculed her and thrown stuff at her because she was different and mostly because she had a lot of strange powers. Everyone in the community, even her family, had shunned her because of her abnormality, and they all had made her life a living hell. Sariah had taken all her money and possessions and had left the community. Her grandfather was the only family member that cared for her. He had paid for the house she was living in now.

No one but Sariah knew that her Grandpa was the family member that had the family fortune. In his will he left the fortune to Sariah. Just that day she had found out that her grandpa had died. The family fortune was now in her possessions and had been transferred to her bank. A tear drop hit the keyboard as Sariah read the email about the grandfather's death.

Another email popped up on the screen, but it didn't say whom it was from. Sariah wondered if she should even open it up. She stared at the screen and soon dozens more of the same email popped up. All of them were marked urgent. With a click she opened the one that was at the top of the screen. In bright red creepy letters was the message "The Day Has Come…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up Téa! We're going to be late!" Yugi said as he ran down the streets, heading to the Tyoko residence. Téa tried to keep up with Yugi but straggled behind. Close behind Téa were most of the others that were friends with Yugi. It turned out that Yugi was the fastest out of all of them. "Ugh… Why do we have to do all this running before lunch? I'm tired… let's rest! …I'm hungry!!!!!" Joey whined.

"Awwww… don't complain… we're going to greet the new girl in town" Serenity said to her brother. Joey's stomach grumbled in response. "But… but… I'm hungry!" Joey said with anime tears streaming out his eyes. Serenity rolled her eyes; her brother could be so weird sometimes. "Where are Bakura and Malik? They seem to have mysteriously disappeared" Yami said as he ran alongside Yugi.

Yugi pondered for a second then shook his head. "I don't know Yami… why don't you ask Ryo and Marik…" Yugi suggested. Soon Yugi saw Yami running backwards to over to Ryo and Marik. As Yugi ran forward he watched Ryo and Marik closely. Both of them looked at each other for a second then shook their heads. Yami returned to Yugi shortly after.

"They don't know where their Yami's are either… strange…" Yami said to Yugi. Yugi couldn't help but wonder where those two had gone. He ran distractedly, his thoughts throbbing through his head. 'Thud'. Yugi ran into a stop sign because he wasn't watching where he was going. "Are you alright Yugi?" Téa said, finally catching up to Yugi. A small bump started to appear on Yugi's head.

Joey laughed to himself and said "That'll be one hell of a bump!" then started laughing again. "Don't make fun of Yugi, Joey!" Téa said angrily as she treated Yugi's bump on the head. Joey glared at the ground, not liking being scolded by Téa for what seemed to be the tenth time that day. "Let's go!" Yugi said as he stood up, with some help from Ryo and Malik.

"Hurry Yugi!!! I'm sensing that something terrible might happen soon. Let's just hope that we get there on time…" Yami said to Yugi then dashed off towards Sariah's house. "We'd better hurry…" Yugi said quickly then ran off behind Yami. Ryo and Malik nodded and ran off to Sariah's, along with the others. With a skip of a heart beat Yugi hoped that nothing would bad would happen before they arrived.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sariah's computer screen started to show static and it blurred into a round circle. The lights in the room started to flicker. "I…s… Is… anyone…there?" she said quietly while her eyes went all wide. As Sariah slowly backed up towards the door it slammed shut and locked. She pulled and yanked at the handle with all her might but it wouldn't open.

The computer screen glowed a bloody red and a pale hand reached out of it. Sariah quickly ran over to the couch very quietly and hid behind it, curling up in a small ball. Slowly an entire body came through the screen and was followed by another. They looked around the room and scanned it with their sharp eyes.

"I know you're here!" Bakura's voice rang out in a creepy tone. Sariah's whole body was shaking in fear and she was drenched in cold sweat. "Bwahahahaha…come out now foolish mortal!" Malik said loudly. Both of them searched the room. "I could have sworn she was here a minute ago!" Bakura said. "She's good at hiding too…" Malik responded.

'Now's my chance' Sariah thought to herself as she edged out from behind the couch. She used her invisibility to sneak out from her hiding spot without being seen. Sariah held her breath as she snuck past Malik and Bakura. Malik started to smirk. "I… can sense her aura… she's getting closer… Bwahahahaha…" Malik laughed.

"Yes… it's coming from over there!" Bakura said, pointing his finger to exactly where Sariah was. Bakura and Malik drew nearer to Sariah. 'Someone please help me…' Sariah prayed in her thoughts. "We know where you are!" they both said while laughing evilly. Hoping to find a way to escape, Sariah looked around the room. The two weren't going to leave; now they were only meters away and Sariah was left with no hope of escape.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Act 1; Scene 2: Pathetic Bickering And Insults… (What A Nice Day…Not)**

"This IS the right place… ISN'T IT?" Yugi asked panting and out of breathe. He wasn't sure because the place looked a mansion compared to his house. It stood out from the other houses on the street. "Yeah…this IS the place…" Téa said after looking at a sheet of paper then at the house number. "Hey! Over here! What took you so long?" Mai said, waving at them from the front door.

"Yeah…we didn't know if you'd show up," Tristan added on. In the background Duke was leaning against the wall, staring into space. "Um…why don't we go in?" Ryo said, looking over at the door. "Right!" Yami said as he opened the door and they burst into the house. "So dog boy… Where do you suppose Sariah Tyoko is?" Duke said, taunting Joey.

"Would you all stop calling me that? I'm not a dog! And I DON'T know where SHE is!!!" Joey said, "…I'm hungry!!!!!" They all fell to the ground and gave Joey the expression that clearly said "What a stupid comment".

Meanwhile in Sariah's computer room there was a commotion. Malik pointed the palm of his hand to where Sariah was and a yellow beam of light shot out of it. It hit her and blew her backwards. Her invisibility was cancelled by this spell and Sariah appeared. "Bwahahahaha" and "Hahahahaha" were the laughs that erupted in the room.

Sariah found herself backed up against a wall. Her eyes were wide with terror. She tried to control something from inside her but failed miserably. The white aura she had been trying to conceal from them erupted from her. "So …the rumor we heard is true. Finally! …Someone that can help me fulfill my plans…" Malik roared in evil laughter. Bakura had other thoughts and knew more about Sariah Tyoko than Malik did.

Bakura found himself looking Sariah up and down. Sariah's waist length brown hair was held up by a black headband and she was wearing a black turtleneck with dark blue jeans. Her body was so slender and almost appeared as if were fragile. Sariah was leaning on the wall with her eyes watching their every move. Her fear of them made her all the more intriguing to Bakura.

Sariah sent a death glare at Malik then looked over at Bakura. Her ice blue eyes stared at him and the gaze pierced right through Bakura. Bakura got the weirdest look on his face, like he had just been stabbed. Sariah looked away from them. "What wrong with you!?!" Malik roared when he saw Bakura's eyes go funny. Bakura turned his attention back to Malik.

"Nothing YOU need to worry about!!!!" Bakura snapped back. When Malik wasn't looking, Bakura let his gaze wander to Sariah. Her beauty transfixed him and he was drawn to her personality. "Bwahaha! She's mine!" Malik said as he claimed Sariah, grabbing her wrist and then pulling her closer to him. "She will help ME rule the world!" Malik said.

"No, she's mine!!!!!!!" Bakura said grabbing Sariah's other wrist and then pulled her closer to himself. "Mine!!!" "No, Mine!!!!!!!!!!" "MINE!!!!!!" "NO, MINE!!!!!!!!!!". Sariah looked back and forth between the two Yami's being confused. "HELLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!" Sariah shouted, hoping that the 'welcome to town' people had arrived.

"Upstairs, hurry!" Marik shouted to the others as he ran upstairs. He had heard the shouts of Sariah and the two Yami's (Bakura and Malik) and it could only mean trouble for them. "Come on" Yugi said trying to encourage the others to follow him. Yugi then dashed up the stairs behind Marik. Ryo zoomed in front of Yugi and got past Marik. He could sense his Yami, Bakura, was there as well.

The others had absolutely no expression on their faces. A second later they got the message and ran upstairs as well. When they all burst into the room simultaneously they saw Sariah Tyoko being pulled in two directions by two psycho Yami's. Sariah first saw Ryo and Marik and she blinked a few times. Sariah was looking wildly between Ryo and Bakura, Marik and Malik, and Yugi and Yami. Huge question marks popped up around her head.

Yugi realized that Sariah was confused by the similar appearances of some of people like himself and Yami. "Leave her alone Bakura!" Ryo shouted at his Yami. "She's mine!!!" Bakura said. "No…she's MINE!!!" Malik roared back. Bakura and Malik continued to squabble over Sariah like she was just a possession. "Stop it!!!!!!" Ryo said as he tried to drag Bakura away from Sariah. Marik pried Malik off Sariah at the same time.

"Fine! We'll settle this later!" Bakura said, clenching his hands into fists and then storming off. "Humph!" Malik said then jumped out the window nearby and ran away from the house. "Are you ok?" Yugi asked. "I'm fine… I guess…" Sariah said still being confused.

"Oh, I'm Yugi. This is Téa, Ryo, Marik, Yami, Mai, Duke, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity" Yugi said as he pointed to each person as he introduced him or her. "HOLY COW! She's almost as tall as tall as that creep Kaiba!" Joey whispered rudely to Tristan. "Don't be so rude Joey!" Serenity said while elbowing him, knowing that her brother wasn't usually this rude.

"Here take this!" Ryo said handing Sariah a gift "I've got go everyone. Bye!" Ryo soon was out of the room. "Thanks…" Sariah said quietly as Ryo left and blushed, she'd never received a gift from anyone before. Ryo was gone from the area in a flash. "It's nice to meet all of you" Sariah said. "It's nice to meet you too," Tristan said rubbing the back of his head with a big stupid grin on his face.

"I still say she looks a lot like that **ugly idiot** Kaiba! There's so much resemblance that I want to gag. Look her hair's almost the same color… I…" Joey said and was cut off by Serenity stepping on his foot. Joey jumped around the room holding his foot. Serenity muttered, "serves him right". At the same time Yami glanced around the room noting who was there.

When his eyes looked over at the table where Sariah's gifts were, he noticed that there were now two. The rest of the group hadn't given their gifts yet and Yami was still holding his gift and the group gift. The person that was missing was Marik; somehow he had managed to disappear into thin air. "Hmmm…" Yami said thinking, while he wandered over towards the door.

A scent of freshly cooked food floated into the computer room. Joey's mouth dropped open and he started to drool. "Hey! That reminds me… I'm still hungry!!!" Joey whined. "Oh yeah… I made some lunch for all of us" Sariah said with a smile. "Yippee!" Joey said as he raced to the kitchen. Sariah and the others followed shortly after. "Uh… which way's the kitchen?" Joey asked dumbfounded. Everyone burst out in laughter at this.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Act 1; Scene 3: Changes Do Happen… Eventually…So Don't Be Caught Off Guard**

Ryo burst out into a jog to make sure that his Yami wouldn't disappear from his sight range. Ryo could still see Bakura's shadow in the distance. "Why… are you… acting…like this?" Ryo asked out of breath when he caught up to his Yami. "What does it matter to you?" Bakura said with a glare then turned his back on Ryo.

Ryo stood there for a second observing his Yami. He had noticed that Bakura had been acting differently for some time now. 'Hmmm… what should I do now' Ryo thought. Bakura sat slumped against a tree and had his face hidden from view. Ryo sat down nearby Bakura. "I can tell something's bothering you…maybe I can help…" Ryo said looking at the depressed Bakura.

"What do you know?" Bakura snapped back. That was the thing about Bakura, he was always so defensive and gloomy. "Well…if you don't need my help then I'll be leaving" Ryo said as he got up from the ground. Bakura's eyes immediately opened and he grabbed Ryo's pant leg. "I didn't say you could leave…" Bakura growled. Ryo, who had started to walk away tripped when Bakura pulled his pant leg again.

As Ryo lay on the ground, dizzy, he saw tons of Bakura's floating around his head laughing at him. With a quick shake of his head Ryo slowly got up making sure he didn't fall over again. Bakura turned his back on him. It was hard to even try to understand Bakura. For a split second Ryo thought he saw a tear run down Bakura's cheek.

'Wait…this IS Bakura I'm talking about… he doesn't cry… does he? It must be my imagination' Ryo thought. Bakura looked towards Ryo and now Ryo could see evidence that his Yami had actually shed a tear.

"I…I…I've been experiencing… these strange…emotions as you mortals like to call them. There's this woozy feeling I have… that won't go away… and I HATE to say this… but I feel …gulp…happy…when I'm near…her" Bakura said slowly.

Ryo nodded, listening intently to what his Yami had to say.

"…But Malik is after …her… as well…" Bakura finished saying.

Ryo secretly chuckled because he knew what his Yami was going through and why he was feeling this way all of a sudden. "You're in love!" Ryo said and burst out laughing out loud. The thought of Bakura falling in love had never crossed Ryo's mind since he didn't think it was possible, mainly because of his Yami's coldhearted nature.

Bakura's cheeks and ears flushed bright red and the Yami glared at the ground. Bakura was embarrassed to feel this particular emotion. Inside his head two completely opposite thoughts were fighting for control. His conscience popped up on his shoulder. One was the good, wearing white with a halo, and then there was the bad, wearing red with a pair of horns and carrying a pitchfork.

"Emotions like love make people like YOU weak!!! Forget the girl!" The evil miniature Bakura said.

"Go after her!!! You KNOW she prefers YOU to Malik. You'll find emotions you've never felt before…" the good miniature Bakura stated.

Bakura rapidly looked back and forth between the mini's of himself that were sitting on his shoulder. Meanwhile Ryo looked at Bakura like he was a psychopath, and a huge question mark was dangling above his head. Bakura plucked the two mini's up and roared "I don't need two idiots trying to persuade me into doing something foolish!" With that Bakura chucked the two mini's into the sunset. Who was he to listen to them?

Both Ryo and Bakura sat in silence for the next minute and during that time Ryo pondered who could have captured Bakura's heart. Then the answer came to him. "You like the new girl, Sariah Tyoko, don't you!?!" Ryo said as he burst out laughing "She's 'only a mere mortal'. Where'd you take her for a date? The shadow realm? Hahaha... if you took her there she'd probably dump you on the first date!"

"So much for TRUSTING YOU!!! I'M LEAVING! IF YOU TELL ANYONE, I'LL COME AND HUNT YOU DOWN YOU PATHETIC MORTAL!!!" Bakura shouted in Ryo's face before he stormed off.

Unknown to the both of them was that they were being watched. A grin could be seen faintly in a bush nearby. "That just makes my job all the easier…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Sariah Tyoko's house Joey was gulping down his 10th serving of food. He was eating rapidly with his chopsticks while saying "This…is…the…best food I ever tasted". Joey had just finished off his bowl and handed the empty dish to Sariah. "Could I have some please!" Joey asked with a grin. Sariah then did an anime fall. "Um…sure" Sariah said once she regained her composure.

Once the bowl was filled Joey grabbed it and began chow down the food. A sweat drop appeared behind Sariah's head. 'How much can one person eat?' she thought to herself. Tons of servings later Joey was finally done. The dishes were shoved into the dishwasher and Sariah sighed. "I have an idea…let's show Sariah around town!" Téa said with a huge grin. All the guys that were still present burst out of the house.

They knew that when Téa suggested 'showing someone around town' it actually meant a trip to the mall. None of them liked the mall since they always ended up having dozens of shopping bags dumped on them and they had to cart them around for the girls. It was like a nightmare come true for the guys when they were forced to go to the mall.

Meanwhile Serenity, Mai, and Téa highfived each other. "Time to go!" Téa said directing Sariah and the others to the car outside. Minutes later Sariah found herself in shopping heaven. She was about to run to the large electronics store down the street but Téa had known she would try and head there. "Quick, in here!" Mai said, pulling all of them into the best fashion store for both males and females.

In a split second the girls were out of sight. Mai, Serenity, and Téa peeked through the store's window. When Sariah tried to take a peek Mai pushed her down out of sight from people on the street. Seto Kaiba and his younger brother Mokuba exited the electronics store. Mokuba was clinging onto the computer games Seto had bought him and was grinning.

"Hurry up Mokuba! I still have things I need to do… the Kaiba corp. meeting is going to start in around an hour!" Seto said. "Right!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Eeeep! They're heading over here" a panicked Téa said. Immediately the girls ran to the change rooms with some randomly selected outfits from the women's section. They each hid in a different change room at opposite ends.

"Whom are we hiding from?" Sariah asked. "Shhhh…Kaiba will hear you!" Serenity whispered from somewhere nearby. "Seto, why do we have to be here?" Mokuba whined as they walked through the men's section of the store. "Humph…kids" Seto muttered under his breath. When Mokuba glanced over at the change rooms he got a glimpse of what he thought was one of Yugi's friends.

"Seto!" Mokuba said as he tugged his brother's sleeve. "Not now Mokuba…" Seto growled, busy trying to decide what outfit to get. "Fine… wonder what's making you so grumpy…" Mokuba muttered to himself.

In the change room Sariah was trying on a black thigh length overcoat. It widened out at the hips and made hips appear to be slimmer. Sariah walked out of the change room with the overcoat on to get the others opinions. "Wow! You look fabulous!" Mai said as Sariah walked out of her change room. She could see that the others had also found outfits that they were going to buy.

"Let's go! The less time spent in a store with Kaiba, the better!" Serenity said with a giggle as they headed to the cashier. Sariah had the overcoat in her arms and handed it to the cashier. With a quick ring up the item was given back to her and Sariah was handed the item. Sariah took the tags off it once it was paid for and put it on herself.

Unknown to the girls Duke, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Joey were all watching them through the window. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! She looks like that UGLY Kaiba's clone in that overcoat!" Joey said with huge eyes. "I can't wait to see what Mai looks like in her new outfit" Duke said with his eyes all dreamy. "Mai…Mai…WAIT! You said MAI…HANDS OFF HER, SHE'S MINE!!!" Joey bellowed. Both Joey and Duke started to fight each other.

Joey soon found a bump on his head from Tristan. "What was that for?" Joey shouted in anger. "Oh boy… you sure are dense…" Tristan muttered. "Shhhh! They're coming!!!" Yugi said. The others ignored him. Yugi ended up having to drag them to a back road. The girls walked out of the shop and stood by the door for a while. Sariah was not visible but Téa, Mai, and Serenity could be clearly seen from inside the store.

Mokuba tagged along behind Seto who was heading to the cashier with a large pile of clothes. "Seto! Look it's…" Mokuba said as he tugged at Seto's coat. The huge pile toppled over onto the floor. "Now look what you made me do!" Seto said, his eyes full of rage. "B…b…but…" Mokuba tried to say. Seto gave his younger brother a death glare. Mokuba looked back by the store's door but Téa, Mai, Serenity, and Sariah were now long gone.

Mokuba's eyes went wide with fear and he ran out the store before his brother had a chance to catch him. 'Why's Seto so mad?' Mokuba thought as tears started to stream out of his eyes. Mokuba had paused for a second in front of the store door, then ran, tears freely running down his cheeks.

"Hide! It's Kaiba's kid brother… that means… Kaiba must be close behind!!!" Joey whispered frantically. Yugi, Duke, Tristan, and Joey all dived behind the garbage cans in the alley when Seto ran out the store, trying to catch up to Mokuba. "Mokuba! Wait!" Seto said as he ran with his hand outstretched in front of him.

Mokuba didn't stop or even glance back despite his brother cries. Lately Seto hadn't had any time for him and had been acting a lot grumpier than usual. Seto hadn't been as nice towards Mokuba as he usually was. Seto continued to run after his younger brother, worrying about his safety. Lately things hadn't been going well at Kaiba corp. The new employees kept screwing everything up and were causing many problems for him.

Behind the garbage cans, Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Duke were are shaking in fear of Seto Kaiba coming after them. "Is the coast clear yet?" Yugi asked as the others took a peek over the garbage cans. "What are you doing?" Marik said, leaning his head to the side with a confused look on his face.

Thinking that it was Kaiba, Joey ran away screaming without looking back. "Oh…it's you!" Yugi said as he turned around and saw Marik. "Who did Joey think I was?" Marik asked, being curious. They all responded with one word to Marik's question, "Kaiba"

In his own world Malik was sitting and holding an old skull. The purple foggy haze drifted around him and made it hard to see. "Hmmmm… how should I put my plan in motion this time?" Malik asked himself. He walked around the purple haze with the skull in front of him, staring at it. Then an idea came to him and he grinned maniacally.

"I know… what to do… Bwahahahahahaha…" Malik roared.

"Shut up! That laugh of yours is idiotic!!!" Marik said as he gave his millennium rod a hard shake. Inside Malik was tossed about the purple haze and bounced off the walls. Tristan and Duke looked at Marik oddly, thinking he was crazy. That was the moment when Marik clasped his head in pain. Marik was struggling to prevent it from getting worse. After a few minutes the pain had disappeared.

The pain returned, but this time all of them felt it. They clutched their hands which were throbbing with an unknown type of pain. Out of all of them Yugi was in the most pain. He lay on the ground with a pale white face, was shaking, and was ice cold. "Yu…g…i!" Duke and Tristan called out. When they tried to shake him to see if he was all right, both of them were blown backwards and hit the alley wall. "What's… going on?" Duke cried out as he curled himself into a small ball.

The thing was that nobody knew… and no one knew where they were…

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Act 1; Scene 4: Young Love… What Are You Talking About ?!?**

At the beach Mai, Téa, Sariah, and Serenity were having a ball. "So… how do you like it here?" Téa asked Sariah. "It's awesome!" Sariah said while she looked around the beautiful beach. There were tons of people visiting the beach that day, luckily the girls found a good spot. "Look at how easily you can get a guy here. Observe!" Mai said.

She dropped an object then bent over and picked it up with a flick of her hair. Immediately after a bunch of guys ran up to her, all asking if she would go on a date with them. Mai tossed a food basket nearby and the horde of guys started to scarf it down and left. "See…it's simple as that" Mai said with a wink.

When a guy waved at Sariah she started to blush, seeing as she'd never been around a guy her own age before. Mai slid her sunglasses on and set up the umbrella. The blanket lay underneath it. "We'll be right back" Mai said as she joined Téa and Serenity over at the snack bar. Sariah sat on the beach towel and took out a novel.The swimsuit she was wearing was a one-piece that had a low cut back.

The black swimsuit stuck out in the bright colored environment. The others had worn bikini's but Sariah had chosen to wear a one-piece since she didn't feel comfortable in a bikini. Right now Sariah felt more alone then ever because she had just made friends and they had left her alone for a while.

At the opposite end of the beach Bakura had just arrived, followed by Ryo. Both were wearing a pair of dark navy blue trunks. "Bakura likes Sariah…Bakura likes Sariah" Ryo chanted. Bakura was busy scanning the beach with his binoculars. Ryo could see that Bakura had a dreamy gaze on his face when he looked at him. "Um… hello?" Ryo said waving his hand in front of Bakura. There was absolutely no response from Bakura.

Ryo looked over to where Bakura had his binoculars pointed and saw Sariah sitting all alone. When Ryo looked at his Yami more carefully he saw that he was literally walking on air. It was then that it hit him that his Yami actually was in love, before Ryo had just been kidding that Bakura was in love.

This was so far from Bakura's normal behavior that it scared Ryo, and would have also scared anyone that knew him. "Bye!" Ryo said, putting on his clothes, then ran away from the beach. All that Ryo wanted right now was to put as much space between his and his Yami as possible.

Téa, Mai, and Serenity returned with a huge pile of snacks. "So…what's up?" Serenity asked. Sariah wasn't paying attention to the question, instead she was looking around the beach with a paranoid expression on her face. Téa raised an eyebrow. "I… can tell someone's watching me…" Sariah said. "From what direction?" the girls asked. "From that direction" Sariah said pointing her finger in the direction she sensed she was being watched from. Bakura's eyes widened when Sariah pointed almost directly at him.

He had almost been caught watching her. "Have a nice trip!" a voice said as a hand grabbed Bakura's ankle from beneath the sand. Bakura tripped and fell into a huge pit in the sand. "He-ahhahahahha" Weevil laughed "See you later sucker!" Weevil kicked a bunch of sand into Bakura's hair and then ran away in a mad fit of laughter.

"Um…are you sure it isn't your imagination…no one's there!" Téa said looking at the spot. "Huh!?" Sariah said, being astonished that she was right. "I know someone was there a minute ago" Sariah whispered and looked at the spot where there was only beach and umbrellas. A cold howling gust swept over Sariah's body and a cold shiver ran up and down her spine. 'Is it just me… or does this seem…peculiar" Sariah thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami was walking around town trying to find someone when something collided with him. Joey was sprawled on the ground with wide eyes. Yami was about to ask Joey something when Joey hid behind him and clung to his pant leg. "Hide me! Kaiba's after me!" Joey yelped. Yami had a look of pure confusion on his face. Mokuba appeared from down the street and ran past Yami and Joey. "Mokuba!" Seto shouted as he ran past them as well. Joey screamed like a girl when he saw Seto Kaiba so close to him and Yami. The horrible reaction only brought what Joey hadn't wanted, Seto's attention.

Within the time period that Seto looked at Joey, Mokuba had disappeared from sight. "You made me lose Mokuba!!!… And now because of you I'll probably be late for my meeting!" Seto shouted at Joey. With a quick reaction, Seto lunged at Joey. "Help!" Joey barely managed to squeak, with his eyes wide as they could go. "Leave him alone Kaiba!" Yami said standing in Kaiba's way so that he couldn't reach Joey.

"You fool! Don't get in my way! This is between me and that worthless pup!" Seto said and shoved Yami to the ground with incredible force. Joey had started to climb a tree that was nearby, but Seto was close behind. Joey had only gotten 2 meters off the ground. "Don't run away!" Seto growled and pulled Joey off the branch he was on.

Joey fell backwards and landed with a hard 'thump' on a huge twisty root. The fall had hurt Joey quite a bit. As Seto advanced on him, he backed up towards the tree. There was little that Joey could do to defend himself as Seto picked him up by the collar and landed a hard punch on his eye. Joey was then slammed onto the cold concrete sidewalk. Seto left Joey wincing in pain. "Ahhh! Joey screamed, clasping his eye and trying to breathe.

Seto towered over Yami who was also on the sidewalk now. "This is for your interference…" Seto growled and pulled back his foot, kicking Yami in the stomach as hard as he could then got into his limo that was waiting nearby. With a splash of water from the street Seto's limo left. Yami lay there soaked and unable to move. "Kaiba!!!!!" Yami yelled and slumped onto the sidewalk.

Mokuba peaked out from underneath a bush and saw the two sprawled in awkward positions on the ground. 'What to do!?? These two need help, but there's no phone nearby!' Mokuba thought. Yami was floating in and out of consciousness and Joey had his hand clutching his eye, still in shock from what happened.

"Come on Joey! I NEED HELP!!!!" Mokuba said loudly. A minute later Ryo came running to the scene. "What's wrong Mokuba?" Ryo asked in confusion. "They… need medical attention" Mokuba said, only revealing part of the story. "Ok…I'll take Joey…you take Yami. Together we can get them to a medical center" Ryo said.

Mokuba bit his lip and slowly nodded while looking at Ryo. He couldn't figure out why Seto was acting like this all of a sudden. Mokuba looked at Yami who was laying on the ground, barely conscious anymore. He knew that Seto had done this to them. "S…Seto!" Mokuba said in a silent scream and a small tear ran down his cheek.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Act 1; Scene 5: Weird Occurrences Do Happen**

A figure broke into the dark Kaiba corp. meeting room. All the faces of the board members were filled with shadows; you could only see their eyes. "You're late Kaiba!" a snide laugh said as Seto Kaiba sat down. Seto took his small chance and gasped for air since he had to run half way to the board meeting after his limo had broken down in the middle of a street.

A bright spotlight appeared and shone on Seto's spot. "Why did you keep us waiting?" a deep voiced male asked. "I had some 'last minute business' that I needed to take care of" Seto said with a smirk on his face "Now let's get on with the meeting". One of the board members nodded to the assistant who was over by the back. Four large screens appeared, one facing in each direction of the rectangular table. All the board members turned their attention to the speaker on the screen.

"Our security camera's picked this up last night" the person said and then a video clip started on the screens. Two people dressed in black were shown breaking into Kaiba corp. and then sneaking around the building with extreme stealth.

The two on the screen got into the security room and messed up the whole security program that was used to keep Kaiba corp.'s secrets safe. 'Not those two idiots' Seto Kaiba thought when he caught a glimpse of their hair and eyes. The screen then turned black. "So what are you going to do about these pests?" a person asked. "Yes…we don't want them to be able to break in again…do we?" another board member added.

"I wouldn't worry…" Seto said as he pulled out a red CD "I've developed a new and improved security system. This program will allow security levels to be higher than maximum". As Seto was about to put the CD into the main system white fuzz filled the screens.

Then a dark blurred image of a person filled the screens.

"Hello, all of you. If you're seeing this message then your security team isn't working hard enough on fixing your security problem. This is my warning to you, don't mess with me or try to find me because there will be consequences. Your system will self-destruct in 1 minute. Sincerely, Aitekai the hacker" the message read in text.

The image disappeared and a timer popped up on the screen in big bold numbers. "Run for it everyone!" the assistant yelled as the counter started to count down. The board members all ran for out the doors but Seto Kaiba stood where he was. He thought it was all some type of trick. "5…4…3…2…1…" the timer read as it counted down the final seconds. When it reached '0' all the electronic equipment in the room exploded in one big burst sending glass flying.

Smoke from the explosion flooded the room making it all hazy. On the floor Seto lay hurt, covering his mouth with a rag, trying to prevent smoke from entering his lungs. With a last cough he collapsed onto the floor with glass shards all around his body. From the deep center of the haze a cloaked figure approached Seto's limp body. The person pushed at Seto's body with its foot but he didn't even move a bit when he was pushed and his breathing rate had decreased.

"Ha! That person Aitekai has taken care of that annoying imbecile for me. Hmmm… that Aitekai could be useful in helping me…" Noah thought. He had escaped from the digital world and was now living in the real world like a normal person would. He had suddenly aged to the age he was supposed to be since he hadn't aged during the years that he was living in the digital world. "It's a pity I even had to be associated with you…" Noah said, referring to Seto. With a swirl of smoke Noah was there no more. "Mr. Kaiba!" the assistant yelled running back into the meeting room.

The smoke billowed out the door and swirled around Seto's body. Glass shards were all over the room and Seto had a lot of cuts from the glass that had exploded and then hit him. He was losing his blood at a rapid rate. "No!!! Mr. Kaiba, don't die!" cried his assistant, tears gushing down the young man's face. The question was could Seto make it the hospital on time or would he fatally die from the injuries he had attained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yugi" Tristan said as he held his small shaking friend in his arms. As Tristan stared into Yugi's terror struck eyes, Duke ran over. "Do you know if he'll be all right?" Duke asked. Tristan looked down at the ground, hiding his eyes from view. "I…I…I don't…know" Tristan stammered. Duke, Marik, and Tristan lay against the ally wall, waiting.

Slowly but surely Yugi returned to his normal color and his eyes looked normal. "Th…thanks for…your…help…" Yugi said. "Oh Yugi…I knew you'd be all right" Tristan said and shed a tear of joy. From further down the alley Malik had escaped from the millennium rod. "He… he's after me!" Yugi cried as he hid behind Duke.

"Don't worry Yugi. I'll teach this dude a lesson about messing with you" Tristan said. Malik approached the group with no expression on his face. "Stay back Malik…I'm warning you!" Tristan said standing in a defensive position. Malik took one look at Tristan's face and saw that he wouldn't be able to get to Yugi easily.

"Why would you want to hurt me?" Malik asked. "Don't act like you're innocent Afro-boy! You evil coward!!!" Tristan said. Marik stood by the ally wall watching his Yami who was going closer to where Yugi was. "Maybe this will cool you off" Malik said, throwing a pail of gutter water all over Tristan. Tristan immediately thought it was corrosive so he started to freak out. Malik took the chance to escape and rushed past Yugi, Duke and Tristan to the ally's exit.

"Oh no you don't!" Duke said and grabbed Malik's ankle. Malik was caught off balance and crashed to the rutted ground. "Here…use this" Yugi said and tossed a towel to Tristan. "Thanks!" Tristan said and dried himself off "Time to pay for that!" Tristan rushed to where Malik was sprawled and held down by Duke. Tristan aimed a punch at Malik then slammed his fist down.

Malik's reflexes were very quick so Tristan ended up hitting the concrete ground. "He's getting away…" Yugi yelled as Malik ran off. "We'll get him later" Tristan said as he ran his hand through his hair "You ok Yugi?" Yugi looked up and stared at Tristan and Duke. "I… I…think so…" Yugi said, " I'm…so…tired. I think…I'll go…home…now". A huge yawn escaped Yugi's mouth.

"Poor Yugi" Tristan thought "all the bad things seem to always happen to him". Both Duke and Tristan watched as Yugi attempted to walk but only managed to stagger a few meters. "Must…get…home" Yugi said with a long yawn. "Whoa! Yugi, you can't go home by yourself in the state that your in…let me help you" Duke said. "Ok" Yugi said then collapsed, being asleep. Tristan picked Yugi up and put him onto his back and headed for Yugi's house along with Duke. From a rooftop nearby Malik was glaring at the frail body of Yugi Mutou.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Act 1; Scene 6: Why do certain things have to happen?**

By now Sariah had long forgotten about the strange feeling that she had. She now lay sun tanning on the towel with her back facing up and her head facing towards the waters. All of her worries had drifted away. A person walked up to where the girls were, placed an object near Sariah and then ran away. "Mai, it's a gift from one of your admirers" Sariah said, automatically assuming that it was for Mai.

Mai lazily picked up the item and read the hastily scrawled name that was inscribed on the letter. "Girl, you've got it wrong this time. It's for you! Congratulations…your first love letter!" Mai said as she happily handed the letter to Sariah. "Who's it from? Who's Sariah's admirer?" Serenity said as her and Téa gathered around Sariah. With a glance at the messy writing she saw that it actually was her name on the envelope.

Sariah looked at them and realized that they were waiting for her to open the letter.

"A dazzling gem among the stones, your beauty lights the day.

I still have emotions for you, from another day and age.

Come dance with me among the moonlight paths, where secrets come into play.

How would you like a date with me? So…what do you have to say?" Sariah read.

Téa, Serenity, and Mai had read the letter as well. "Awwww…how cute, someone has a crush on Sariah! The poem is soooo sweet" Téa, Mai and Serenity said. Sariah started to blush and she looked at them like they were crazy. From close by Bakura watched the expression on Sariah's face change. A bunch of question marks popped around her head. "I still say that this type of stuff is more suited for Mai" Sariah said. Téa, Mai, and Serenity all did an anime fall.

Bakura could clearly see that Sariah was confused as she read the letter over again. For a split second he thought that he could see a look of fear on Sariah's face. 'Hmmmm… couldn't be…could it?' Sariah thought. The note was slid into Sariah's bag quickly. "Enjoy the attention" Tea said with a smile. Sariah didn't hear what she said since the music on her Discman was blaring.

Bakura was tired of waiting so he decided to make his move. He walked out from behind the sand dune and over to where Sariah was laying. Any girl who saw him would have immediately had a crush on him since he looked like a hot surfer dude. "Hey…" Bakura said as he ran his hand through his hair. Téa, Mai, and Serenity were drawn to the charm that Bakura had put on to attract Sariah. The song Sariah was listening to ended so she looked up at the person standing nearby. Her eyed went wide when she saw him.

Sariah screamed and ran for her life. "Come back…" Bakura said, while trying to catch up with his crush. 'What did I do to deserve this?' Sariah thought as she ran.

"Bakura and his crush sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first come love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage" Weevil sang as he laughed his head off watching Sariah run from Bakura. Sariah thought that by going to the water and swimming she could escape Bakura. She dived in the water and swam like crazy.

Bakura also went to the waters edge and stood there for a while. He had never gotten to like going in water. Bakura put his foot into the water and found he could walk on top of it. Since he had an advantage now, he ran on top of the water and easily caught up with Sariah. "Mommy…look at that weirdo! He's walking on water!!!" a little kid said, pointing to Bakura. "That's nice dear" the lady droned and didn't bother to look up.

Sariah looked up and saw Bakura towering over her, above the water. Bakura scooped Sariah up into his arms and planted a kiss on her cheek. Sariah slapped him on the face, which made him let go and then swam off to the shore. "Ewww! Ewww! Ewwwwww!!!" Sariah screamed as she ran to scrub her face and cleanse it from all the 'Bakura germs' that were on her. Mai, Téa, and Serenity blinked a bunch of times. "What's her problem…?" Mai asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two ambulances with loud ear piecing sirens rushed down the streets. Inside the second ambulance, the two people were barely moving. One had a broken rib and the other had internal bleeding. "Please hold on a bit longer Yami" Mokuba said and then looked at Joey. Joey was laying in an awkward position and was having trouble breathing. Mokuba and Ryo stood by Yami and Mokuba as the ambulance sped onwards to the hospital.

The person in the first ambulance was in a much worse condition. The person had small and large cuts from being wounded by glass, had inhaled too much smoke fumes and could also have severe internal bleeding. The wounds were wrapped tightly but the bleeding wouldn't stop. "Ambulance 036 and 029 heading to south-west hospital, patients in critical condition and need medical attention right away!" the medic said into the radio. "Ready to receive patients" the radio replied.

As soon as the ambulanced reached the hospital, the stretchers were rushed out of the ambulance and towards the emergency room. "Yami!!!" Mokuba cried as the emergency room door slammed shut "hold on…I have faith in you…" The light on the sign above the emergency room lit up and all Mokuba and Ryo could do was wait. 'What if they don't make it?' Mokuba thought and his shoulders slumped.

"Don't worry Mokuba, we did all that we can do. They'll be fine!" Ryo said trying to lighten up Mokuba's mood. Ryo knew that what they were depending on was time…time was everything that would determine what happened to Yami and Joey. Time went on and did not wait for anyone. Mokuba fell asleep on Ryo's shoulder from waiting for what seemed like forever.

Sitting across the waiting room was the young man that had accompanied the patient in the first ambulance. He was waiting nervously and passed the time by reading the newspaper. A nurse came into the waiting room and stood there timidly. "I have some news for you… the patients will survive, but they need time to recover. They're all in the same room…" she said to the people sitting there in the waiting room. Mokuba awakened when the nurse started to talk.

Mokuba ignored the rest of the nurse's speech and ran to the room. He slowly walked in the room and was shocked by the sight he saw. Seto was laying on the bed at the furthest end of the room. His eyes were closed, he was hooked up to an oxygen machine, and most of his body was heavily wrapped in bandages. "Seto… I'm so sorry! This is all my fault…for all of this. If only I hadn't…oh Seto don't die!" Mokuba said choking with sadness and crying. The monitor was only detecting a slow heart rate. Beside Seto sat Mokuba, listening to the faint wheezy breaths produced.

The heart rate monitor showed a slight increase as Seto opened his eyes slightly. Seto grasped onto Mokuba's small hand. "Mokuba…" Seto wheezed through the air mask and fell unconscious again. Mokuba broke out into tears all over again as he felt Seto's grip fade. Across the room Ryo had entered. "Poor kid…" thought Ryo as he watched Mokuba with his brother Seto "Mr. Seto…" the assistant said depressively as he looked at his boss. The assistant felt his heart break for Kaiba's kid brother as he saw him holding Seto's hand, hoping for him to wake up.

"Whe…where…is…" Yami groaned "Y………u…" "Huh?" Ryo said looking at Yami oddly while trying to make sense of what he was saying. "Y…………..u……….." Yami tried to say but was overwhelmed by pain. "Nurse! One of the patients is in pain!" Ryo shouted as he stuck his head out the room. Yami went into shock and Joey started to cough up blood. "Help! Would someone help?!!" Ryo yelled as he ran down the hall.

In the room, the heart monitor now showed a flat line and a high pitch ringing flooded the room. Seto didn't even have a heart beat anymore and he was close to dieing. Mokuba's pupils went small and the rest of his eye went huge. "Seto…Seto!!!" Mokuba said as he tried to hopelessly wake him up. How far away was help was the question.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Act 1;Scene 7: I Don't Want To**

"Um…hello?!" Malik said as he had been trying to get Marik's attention. "GO AWAY! I don't wan to talk to you!" Marik snapped "back into the millennium rod". Malik was forced into the millennium rod by Marik's powers. 'At least now I can hear myself think' Marik thought. All that day Malik had been pestering him and trying to tell him something idiotic. Marik was glad to finally get some peace and quiet without Malik around.

A few streets down Tristan and Duke were taking turns carrying Yugi to his house since Yugi was still asleep. By the time they had actually reached the Mutou residence they were tired. "Thanks for dropping Yugi off boys!" Grandpa Mutou said as he watched Tristan and Duke bring Yugi inside the house. He couldn't help but notice that Yugi looked different than normal somehow. Duke and Tristan brought Yugi to his bed and left the Mutou residence.

Yugi seemed to be having a good sleep so Grandpa Mutou left Yugi's room, closing the door behind him. The room was dark and everything was fine for a short time. Yugi woke up from his sleep and was very disoriented. "Wh…How…did I get here?" Yugi asked rubbing his eyes and then looked around. When he got off his bed instead of staying up he wobbled and crashed into his dresser. Grandpa Mutou was there in a flash, having heard the crash.

"I'm ok... you can go now Gramps" Yugi said as he stood back up. "But you need a Band-Aid!" Grandpa Mutou said. Yugi ran away from his grandpa who wanted to treat him with tons of herbal remedies for ailments he didn't have. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Yugi screamed as he ran past Duke and Tristan, who were resting under a tree not too far from Yugi's house.

"Whoa! What's freaking him out?" Duke said as he saw Yugi run past. Grandpa Mutou was still chasing Yugi, but was far behind and out of breath. "Oh well…" Grandpa Mutou said when he realized that he wouldn't catch Yugi, he dumped the herbal remedies and went back to his house.

"Now I can see why Yugi ran away!!!" Tristan said. Yugi quietly snuck over to another branch in the tree. It was the spot he had chosen to hide in order to escape his grandpa. With the increase in weight the branch Yugi was on snapped and he plummeted to the ground. "Aren't you having the best of luck today?" Duke said sarcastically. "Oh ha ha…very funny" Yugi replied with a load of sarcasm as he dusted himself off.

Yugi stood up and was about to leave when Tristan asked him a question. " Are you sure that you're ok? You seem to be…um, acting differently," Tristan said. For a second Yugi's eyes widened. "What do you mean…" Yugi asked, "…maybe it's just your imagination". "Could be… but I think it's his stupidity that's kicking in" Duke said.

Tristan's face went red and he looked at the ground. "Well see ya!" Yugi said then ran off to who knows where. "So…what was THAT about?" Tristan asked. "Nothing, and anyways…I don't have to tell you" Duke said with a smirk. "Yeah you do!!!" "No I don't!!!" "YEAH!" "NO!" "YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!!!!!!" "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"… "Humph!" they both said at the same time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sariah was not enjoying her day any longer, mainly because Bakura wouldn't stop following her. He would follow her anywhere, even into the girl's bathroom. "Roses are red, violets are blue. Won't you say that you love me, as much as I love you?" Bakura said poetically to Sariah. He was speaking poems nonstop and it was driving Sariah crazy.

Mai, Téa, Serenity, and Sariah were sitting on the beach towel under the umbrella along with Bakura. Then Mai leaned over and whispered something into Sariah's ear then giggled. "You…you what?" Sariah shouted at the startled Mai. "Hehehe…I'll leave you two alone…have fun" Mai said and then ran with all her stuff. "Not you two too?" Sariah said as Téa and Serenity followed Mai.

Sariah's eyes slowly moved over to where Bakura was and she saw that he was grinning. This mortified Sariah, which made her run after her friends shouting "Don't leave me here with HIM!" "Wait for me!" Bakura yelled after Sariah. "Ahhh!" Sariah screeched and ran even faster.

"Ha ha… he he" Weevil laughed "this is so fun to watch!"

'It won't be easy to get her to return my love…but that's what makes it fun!' Bakura thought 'I can't wait 'till tonight'.

Serenity and Téa hopped into Mai's car and Mai drove them away. "See ya later girl!" Mai said as she waved and drove off. 'No!!!!!!!" Sariah thought as she stopped, knowing that she couldn't keep up with a car. Bakura wrapped his arm around Sariah's shoulder. "It's time to go sweetie" Bakura said.

Despite her struggling, Sariah could not escape this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sharp sound that indicated no heartbeats continued to pierce Mokuba's ears and it seemed to be ringing in his mind as well. "You can't let my brother die!!" Mokuba bawled as he tugged at the nurse's apron. "Look…they all could die. We'll save the other two first. One of them is in shock and the others coughing up blood!" the nurse replied. "No!!! You can't just let him die!" Mokuba sobbed. Beside Seto's bed lay the machine the nurses had used to try and revive Seto's heartbeat.

The nurses had only attempted it 3 times and then they had given up on hope of reviving Seto Kaiba. "You won't die Seto! I won't let you!" Mokuba said with tears running down his face. He picked up what was attached to the machine and pushed it against Seto's chest. Nothing happened the first few tries. On the third try Seto was revived and he had a heartbeat again.

Mokuba put the equipment down and held his brother's hand. "Seto…hang on. Please don't leave me…you're the only one I can depend on!" Mokuba whispered. At the other end of the room the nurses were busy dealing with Yami and Joey. Stretchers were pulled into the hospital room. Joey was quickly put on one and then rushed to the emergency room. "He's loosing blood fast" someone shouted as the door to the emergency room slammed shut. Nurses from another part of the hospital came in and took care of Seto.

In the room where Yami and Seto, there was no one taking care of Yami since the nurse who had been taking care of him had to go to the emergency room. Ryo was left in charge of taking care of Yami and was instructed to call if anything happened to him. Blankets lay on top of Yami to warm him up, his skin was cold as ice. Ryo followed the next step and elevated Yami's body. A sigh escaped Ryo's lips when Yami's skin tone returned to normal.

Ryo glanced over at the other side of the room at Seto Kaiba. Even though he and his friends didn't like Seto much he didn't dislike Seto so much that he wanted him dead. Mokuba was chatting happily with his brother and Seto was smiling back at Mokuba. Yami snored like crazy though. Around 4 hours later all of them were well enough to leave the hospital. "So…now where should go???" Yami asked.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Act 1; Scene 8: Surprises Are Not Always Welcome**

Since going to the beach Sariah had returned to her house where Serenity, Mai, and Tea had been waiting for her arrival. "Did ya have fun? Mai asked. At the mention of this question Sariah angrily chased Mai, Serenity, and Téa around the first floor. "It's 5 o'clock and your date's at 6" Serenity told Sariah. "My what?!?" Sariah shouted, feeling a mix of anger and shock. All of them stood in the main hall avoiding looking in Sariah's eyes.

"Oh that's right, we didn't tell you. We told Bakura that you'd go on a date with him this evening" Téa said, twiddling her thumbs. "And…" Sariah said, somehow knowing there was more that she had to say. "…Um…you have to spend the evening with him..." Téa finished off.

In her head she tried to think of a way to get out of going. Sariah glanced at the door from the corner of her eye and started to run towards it. Mai grabbed her before she could even reach the doorknob.

"Not so fast missy…we need to prepare you for your date" Mai said as Téa and Serenity helped her bring Sariah upstairs. Sariah was brought to her own bedroom and was seated by the mirror. Clothing, makeup, accessories, and jewelry went flying around the room as the girls hastily put Sariah in a fancy outfit and did her makeup, hair, and nails. About 45 minutes later Mai, Téa, and Serenity were done preparing Sariah for her date.

Sariah stood in front of a floor length mirror and looked at herself. Now she was in a floor length sparkly black gown that had a triangle cut up to her knee on the right side of the gown. Tea had done her makeup and it looked beautiful, and Serenity had put Sariah's hair up into a messy bun. Last of all they put on a pair of sparkly black gloves and black high heels on Sariah.

"Wow! She's going to knock Bakura dead! …Oh wait… he's already dead… my mistake!" Mai said while rubbing her head. It was now time for Sariah to go on a date with a dead Yami that was at least 4000 years older than her that had a major crush on her. "Time to go! Don't forget to smile!" Téa said when she heard a car honk outside. "Ok…fine… I'm going…just don't push me," Sariah said, hoping to trick them.

Serenity escorted Sariah to Bakura's car and made sure that she got in since she had figured out Sariah's trick. As Bakura was driving Sariah stared out the window and didn't say anything. She leaned her head on her hand and sighed. Each time Bakura tried to strike up a conversation with Sariah she'd pretend not to hear him. They came to a halt at the restaurant, but Sariah didn't notice since she was preoccupied.

As Sariah looked up she saw that Bakura didn't have the evil look to him that he usually did. That evening he had decided to wear a dark blue suit with a navy blouse underneath. His black tie made the outfit look really fancy. Both Bakura and Sariah's outfits made them look like they were rich (AN: Sariah is rich). "Well, let's go…" Sariah said.

Bakura took Sariah's hand and they walked in the restaurant together. When they entered, Bakura whispered something to the waiter and they were seated immediately. Bakura chatted happily as they waited for their food to come. Sariah pushed her utensils and randomly gazed around the room. Bakura just kept chattering and wouldn't stop.

When the food came Sariah was glad because she had an excuse not to talk to Bakura. Sariah was tense throughout the whole meal. Her date, Bakura, noticed this and leaned back with his eyes closed. "So…were you forced to come?" he asked. "No…" Sariah said, hiding her sarcasm so well that it sounded like she was telling the truth. She started mumbling something afterward which gave it all away.

"I'll take that as a yes then. …You'll find that I'm not so bad once you decide to give me a chance" Bakura said. Sariah mumbled even more after that comment. Slowly Bakura opened his eyes and looked at his flustered date. Beneath the table Sariah was clenching her fist and digging her nails into the palm of her hand. "You really are tense…let me give you a back massage" Bakura said and stood behind Sariah.

When his hands touched her skin and her started to give her a back massage a cold shiver went down her spine and Sariah shuddered. From within her purse Sariah's palm pilot buzzed, indicating that she had received some new mail. She took the palm pilot and hid the screen.Sariah read her emails and a grin spread across her face. With a click of a cover Sariah got up.

"Got to go!" she said and ran off in a blur, leaving behind a stunned Bakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How hard can it be to track someone down?" Noah thought miserably. He'd been searching for Aitekai's headquarters for hours now. Noah consulted the coordinates again then looked at the place where it was supposed to be. "Why would someone choose to have their headquarters here? It sticks out so much!" Noah thought. He shrugged to himself and started walking towards the large house. A black shadow dashed towards the back of the house and went inside.

Noah rubbed his eyes; he thought he must have been seeing things. He shrugged to himself and walked up the front door. When Noah went and tried to open the door it strangely was already unlocked. With a quick glance around the house Noah headed up the stairs where he could see a light glowing in one of the rooms.

He stepped into the room and only saw a computer, some furniture, and a large black chair with it's back to him. Noah cleared his throat and announced his presence. The chair slowly turned around and the person faced him. Noah's face showed surprise. "What?! Did you really expect me to be a male?" the female dressed in black said.

"Are YOU Aitekai? If you are I'd like to ask…" Noah started to say. "Don't even try to control me boy… I know your ways…and yes, I am Aitekai" she said and stood up. "Whoa!" Noah said looking at the female in front of him. She was drop dead gorgeous. "I don't have time for this now…I have other things I need to do!" Aitekai said and pulled a lever.

Noah fell down through the floor where he was standing and went hurling through a tube. He went sailing underneath the yard and ended up on the back alley. With another pull of the lever the trap door slammed shut and the room returned to normal. A person left a letter on the front doorstep then left. Aitekai fetched the letter then returned to her computer room. The door locked behind her when she pushed a secret button on her desk. "Now I'll have no interference" she muttered to herself.

Aitekai took out a black ski mask and put it on to hide her main features. She opened the envelope and read the message from her intelligence center. According to the note Kaiba corp. still hadn't fixed the security problem and it was nothing but a chaotic mess. "Operation Dark Dust a go!" Aitekai said then started to type fast on the keyboard. The Kaiba Corp. data website popped up.

Aitekai slipped in a black CD and a bunch of progress bars and other weird things popped up as well. The site requested her for the password. The first password she tried didn't work. After a few times she had success. The info that Kaiba corp. had been working on and had worked out popped up onto Aitekai's screen; every single file that they had. Aitekai took out a floppy disk and slid it into the computer.

In a matter of seconds all the info was loaded onto the floppy disk. Aitekai popped the floppy disk out of the computer. With a flick of a switch Aitekai blocked the computer signals that could enable anyone to find her. With the switch switched on Aitekai laughed madly and jumped out the window; fleeing the scene of the crime.

**Act 1; Scene 9: Out Of Control Evening**

Alarms went off at Kaiba corp. all over the building. People were screaming and acting crazy. "Hacker! Hacker! A Hacker broke into the system!!!" the assistant yelled as Seto Kaiba appeared. "What!?!" Seto shouted. He ran to the main computer where a weird menu was being shown. 'Ha! I've stolen all your data. All the data on all your computers will be deleted –Aitekai'. A count down was shown on the screen.

No one was able to stop the countdown from continuing. When the time reached '0' all the Kaiba corp. data was deleted from all computers and the power in the building shut down. The room was in darkness. Seto used a backup generator and the power in the room returned. Kaiba got an idea and tried a disk to restore the info. The data was partly restored but all the main and important info was long gone.

A virus appeared on the screen and ate all the data that had been restored. A picture of a dancing dog appeared with an audio that said, "You are A idiot hahahahahahahahahahaha"( just so you know I don't own it). The animation kept going on and on, it didn't stop. Seto clenched his teeth and growled as the animation drove his employees insane.

"Come on Mokuba…let's catch the culprit…together" Seto said and ran out the door. Mokuba soon followed him, but didn't know how it happened. He was head of security and the Kaiba corp. data was highly protected. Outside, Seto had put on a headgear with headphones and a microphone. Mokuba appeared as Seto started his attempt to track the hacker.

"Unable to find signal…unable to find signal!" the mechanical voice said. No matter how many times Seto tried typing in different commands that would enable him to find the signal, but nothing worked. "That Aitekai's a clever one…but I'll find him. I have my ways of finding people" Seto said. "Um…Seto, what makes you think the person has to be a guy?" Mokuba asked.

"Do you really think a female could have caused this much havoc? I don't think so!" Seto replied. 'I still don't agree with you Seto' Mokuba thought. An arrow almost hit Seto in the shoulder but narrowly missed him. A paper was attached to the arrow, when Seto saw it he ran up and snatched it.

"You do like to stereotype don't you? Well for your information I'm not male. You've been beaten by a female…got that!? I…a female…am your superior. You lose –Aitekai" Seto read.

Seto's eyes flashed with extreme rage and his pride had broken. He couldn't except the fact that a female had outwitted him and beat him as well. Seto had never even thought that it could happen. Mokuba glanced around warily to make sure there weren't any more arrows coming toward them. Seto scanned the whole area, expecting Aitekai to be standing nearby and laughing at him but she wasn't anywhere nearby.

Adrenalin was pumping though Seto's body rapidly. It wasn't safe to be around Seto any longer. Mokuba ran for safety, fearing for his own life. Mokuba had heard about this type of behavior and people were usually killed by the person acting like this if they stuck around. Mokuba ran into the Kaiba corp. building and hid in the most secure room. Seto's rage had taken over him and was now controlling his actions as well.

One glance at Seto's eyes and you'd notice the look of a crazy in them. He was also laughing like a mental psycho. Raising his hands to the sky Seto shouted "I'll get back at you Aitekai! Revenge will be mine so watch out! When I find you…you're dead!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Téa…did you also just hear that noise coming from Sariah's house" Joey asked. "Huh? What are you talking about? …It must be your imagination" Tea said. Tea, Serenity, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Mai, Duke, and Ryo were all heading over to Sariah's house to see if she was back from her date yet. One of the guys opened the door and walked inside the house and found that no one was there. "Party Time!" Joey and Tristan chanted.

Pop and other assorted food were put on a table designated the food table. Everyone started to socialize with each other and time flew by. 'Dingdong' the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Mai said cheerfully. She unlocked the front door and looked at who had just arrived. "Hey, glad you could make it to your own party!" Mai said when the house's owner, Sariah, came in.

Sariah looked around and was glad to see all of her new friends were there. "When did everyone get here?" Sariah asked. "About half an hour ago" Mai replied. Over in the living room Sariah noticed Duke standing behind Mai after a few seconds; the two had their hands interlinked. "Ok everyone, party's started!" Sariah said and the music started to play. Sariah glanced at the doorknob and saw it starting to turn.

"…I'll be right back!" Sariah said with a gulp and then disappeared.

She dashed up the stairs and cleverly hid deep in the closet. Downstairs, Bakura walked in with his tie undone. "Is my sweetie here?" Bakura asked while looking around. Tristan walked by with a soda can and shrugged. "What a dreamer! He must be talking about Sariah" Serenity whispered to Téa. "Who else would he talk about?!? We had to put up with him babbling about her for at least an hour!" Tea said while rolling her eyes.

"Ryo on the other hand is soooo much cuter" Serenity said with a sigh. Tea laughed awkwardly and slowly backed away from Serenity, acting like she was crazy. From the corner of his eye, Bakura noticed some movement upstairs. With a grin he leisurely walked up the stairs so no one would suspect anything. "I know you're there" Bakura said "did you miss me?"

Without a sound Sariah backed up and covered herself with some blankets as a last attempt to hide herself. Bakura hastily yanked the closet door open and said "Aha! Found you!" only to find the closet containing towels and blankets. Being determined and not willing to give up Bakura shoved the towels and blankets aside so he could look deeper in the closet. "Nice try" Bakura chuckled when he saw the secret passage Sariah had escaped through.

He crawled through the small entrance and entered the hall like passage. Sariah ran as fast as she could through the secret passage so that she could find a way to escape as fast as possible. Bakura's footsteps echoed throughout the passage which made Sariah panic. With a burst of strength Sariah knocked down an old rotting board and entered a room she'd never been in.

She looked back and could see Bakura's shadow; there was nothing to stop him from getting in the room. Not wanting to be caught off guard Sariah backed up towards the window. It wasn't to her advantage since the windows were nailed shut. Even with her many attempts the nails wouldn't budge. Knowing there was no hope of escape Sariah curled up into a ball and only expected the worse.

---------------------------- Meanwhile…------------------------------

Downstairs the party was going wild. Marik had spiked the fruit punch with tons of alcohol and everyone had drunk some. Some found amusement in watching Yugi stagger around the room. Nobody cared about what they did since they were drunk. Marik, who hadn't drank the fruit punch, laughed at the others who looked absolutely stupid. Serenity and Ryo were sprawled across the couch and Serenity had her head lying on Ryo's chest.

The two had both had a crush on each other for the longest time and that evening they had finally been able to hook up together. In the kitchen Joey was standing on the table with one of Sariah's hairbrushes and was singing a love song into the hairbrush to Téa. Téa was sitting nearby on the kitchen counter and was rocking her head to the beat. Joey's singing was bothering Marik so much that he had to put a pair of earplugs in his own ears to block the noise.

In the entertainment room Duke challenged Tristan to a duel battling over who got the bathroom next since there was a lineup. On the sideline Mai was cheering for Duke and waving pompoms like crazy. What they hadn't noticed is that the bathroom was free. "You're wasting your time!" Ryo said as he ran past Duke and Tristan, straight into the bathroom.

A wave of nausea had hit Ryo and all that Duke and Tristan could hear was the sound of Ryo vomiting. "Ugh! I'm not using that bathroom!" Duke said and ran outside for a minute. "Suit yourself…" Tristan said and entered the bathroom after Ryo exited. "Gross!!!" Tristan said as he freaked out when he saw the state of the bathroom.

"It's called using cleaning liquid… just thought I'd give you a hint" Mai said. "Me… Clean a bathroom? Never!" Tristan said, acting like it was a foreign thing to do. "Weirdo!" Mai muttered as she left to search for Duke. As Tristan scrubbed the toilet anime tears ran down his face. "Why did I have to be reduced to doing this… oh well…I can shove Malik's head in it later" he muttered.

As Tristan finished cleaning the toilet and started to clean the rest of the bathroom Malik walked in. "Um…what are you doing?" Malik asked. An evil grin spead across Tristan's face. "Super swirly!" Tristan said as he grabbed Malik's head and shoved it into the toilet. Immediately he flushed the toilet and Malik's head went round and round the toilet.

Tristan, who felt like being cruel, did this a couple more times. Once Malik could get his head out of the toilet he glared at Tristan. He looked like a drowned rat with his white afro like hair drenched in toilet water and his hair hanging straight down. As hard as he tried Tristan couldn't hold in his laughter. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!!!" Malik roared.

"Wet rat! Wet rat! Lives in the toilet bowl!!!" Tristan chanted as Malik chased him. Marik rolled his eyes and a sweat drop secretly appeared behind his head. His thoughts about Tristan being immature as a child were definitely confirmed. Tristan certainly had too much time on his hands.

"Smile!" Marik said as he snapped a picture of his wet haired Yami and the immature Tristan. As the picture developed Marik smirked. This was a great picture to blackmail his Yami with later on. By this time Marik had blackmail on everyone at the party. The pictures included Yugi extremely drunk, Joey looking like an idiot while singing, Téa running into a glass door, and many more. The other pictures were even more embarrassing to the person in the picture.

Being preoccupied with other things everyone had left Yugi all alone. The punch had just been finished off by Yugi and he was still licking his lips. As Yugi leaned over to lick the last residue of fruit punch he ended up with the fruit bowl on his head. He fell over and the bowl shattered into pieces. Slowly Yugi staggered around and went over to Serenity.

Not using his head very much Yugi attempted to pull Serenity away by pulling on her skirt. Serenity's skirt came off when Yugi did this and she was left in only her shirt and her underwear. A breeze swept by and Serenity realized her skirt was in Yugi's hand. "You pervert!" she shrieked. "Get away from her" Ryo said growling at Yugi.

Ryo looked at Serenity and noticed her skirt was gone so he blushed and looked away. "Stop looking at my sister like that!" Joey yelled and threw a pillow from the entertainment room at Ryo's head. The pillow smacked Ryo's head and slid to the ground. Without notice Ryo took the pillow and started to chase Yugi around the house. Joey also took a pillow and chased Ryo around the house and hit him on the head with it.

"Oh yay! I just love games!!!" Téa said and joined in the pillow whacking madness "This is soooo much fun!". Yugi went crazy as not one but two people were whacking him with pillows now. "Come back Téa…I'm not finished my song" Joey wailed as tried to whack Ryo for the 50th time; he thought he was still singing. Not watching where he was going Joey tripped on a rug and landed on his face.

"Téa…" Joey said while bawling like a baby. Ryo stuck his tongue out and left Joey in the dust. What nobody had noticed was that Malik was playing with pokémon toys in the corner of the room. A pretend pokémon battle was going on. "Attack Pikachu!" Malik said while pointing at an old Barbie doll. "Pi…ka…chu!!!!" Malik said along with the plastic toy, which had come to life thanks to his ancient powers.

The thunder attack went astray and ended up electrically shocking everyone else. Black smoke swirled around and everyone's hair looked funny. "Um…sorry!" Malik said while rubbing the back of his head with a foolish grin on his face. "Get him!" Joey said while rubbing the black dust off himself. The mob lunged forward at Malik, all of them angry with him.

"Ahhh!" Malik screamed as he ran away, he had already had a bad enough day. Having almost been beat up, having his head shoved in a toilet to receive countless swirly's, and now this.

"Dye his hair purple! No… I have a better idea… let's force him to eat broccoli and liver loaf" Mai said evilly. "No… not that!" Malik said terrified, the horrible concoction was made when Mai had accidentally knocked the liver into the broccoli loaf Téa had been making. The words reminded him of the horrible taste.

"Looks like a suitable punishment from the look on his face" Marik said with a smirk. "Time to eat!" Mai said evilly and tied Malik to one of the kitchen chairs. Joey force fed the chunky food to Malik. Everyone took turns and enjoyed the looks of disgust on Malik's face.

Poor Malik had to eat the entire thing before they let him go. Malik slid to the bathroom fast as possible and the others lay on the couches while they laughed their heads off. All of them were exhausted from all the fun they had. Ryo cuddled with Serenity and ignored the death glares Joey was sending to him. "Don't you think it it's weird that Yugi and Malik are acting strange. Since when did Malik ever like Pikachu… and since when was Yugi perverted?" Ryo asked Serenity.

"Umm… since never!" Serenity replied. From another couch Joey was still glaring at Ryo. "You don't have to be so overprotective" Tea said and kissed Joey on the cheek. Love hearts appeared in Joey's eyes. "I love you Téa…" Joey pronounced. Meanwhile Ryo and Serenity were pondering. "Oh well…" both of them said in exact unison.

---------------------Back in the secret room…------------------

Bakura entered the room and found Sariah as he expected he would. Sariah's face was hidden from his view and he could see she was quaking in disgust and fear. Knowing that she wouldn't try to escape Bakura sat down beside his crush. The feeling of Bakura's body against hers gave Sariah a sick feeling. As she was about to dash for the secret passage Bakura put his arm around her shoulders and drew her even closer to him.

On Bakura's face there was a gas mask. He sprayed a small amount of mist into the air by Sariah's face. On seeing this Sariah tried to hold her breath long as possible. She was going to have to inhale the mist sooner or later; both her and Bakura knew that. Sariah ran out of air and was forced to take a huge breath of air. All the mist was sucked into her lungs and Sariah collapsed in Bakura's arms.

"I'm sorry…but it was the only way…" Bakura said as he drew Sariah into his arms and stood up. He tossed the mask onto the floor and maneuvered out the secret passage and down the stairs. At that moment Sariah looked like a flower, beautiful and delicate. "What's wrong with her? Will she be alright?" Mai asked when she saw Sariah unconscious in Bakura's arms. "She'll be alright…she just fell asleep" Bakura replied quietly as not to wake her up.

Very carefully she was lay down on a soft chair and Bakura lightly kissed her forehead. That's when he noticed a faint white aura emitting from her. "I've seen this before…" Bakura said, his eyes going blank "Is it…what I… think it is?"

Bakura's vision blurred and he collapsed on the floor. "Bakura!" Ryo shouted as he saw his Yami collapse. He felt bad for taunting and making fun of his Yami earlier that day. After a few minutes later Bakura sat up and looked at the others. "Don't scare us like that!" Serenity said when Bakura had returned to normal.

"Drink this…" Ryo said handing Bakura a warm drink "You'll feel better". Bakura took a sip of the drink and actually enjoyed the taste. He was surprised to find that Ryo's remedy actually worked. "We should stay here for the night…I'm too tired to go home…" Duke said with a yawn. "I agree" Mai said while hugging Duke "Let's all stay for the evening". The lights were turned off and people fell asleep right where they were. The white aura from Sariah did not fade however.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Act 1; Scene 10: Get away from me!!!**

Mokuba watched his crazy brother from a window in the Kaiba corp. building. Even though he was a large distance away from Seto he could see his eyes glowing a creepy shade of red.

A strong cold icy wind blew everything into the air, Seto just stood there enjoying it. A small squirrel was swept up and splattered on the window Mokuba was looking out of. "Eeek!" Mokuba cried out as the creature slid down the glass.

Seto did a 180 head spin and looked up at the Kaiba corp. building. It didn't take long for him to spot Mokuba. "Come back Mokuba…It's time to play" Seto said creepily. No normal person could ever do that. Without a second thought Mokuba ran as fast as his legs would carry him, further into the Kaiba corp. building. It was his only hope now, for all he knew his brother could possibly murder him if he didn't move.

Staying alive was Mokuba's top priority at the time. Quickly he fumbled with a security card as he heard a pane of glass shatter not too far away. Once Mokuba gained clearance to one of the most secure rooms he looked for any means of escape. Near the floor was an air duct, it was the perfect escape for now. Mokuba grabbed the nearest emergency kit and grabbed a flashlight.

With a kick the air duct was open and Mokuba quickly crawled through it, his main guide being the flashlight strapped to his back. Seto Kaiba wasn't far off Mokuba's trail. "Mokuba… Oh Mokuba!!!" Seto said as he scratched at the metal door with his nails. A horrible screeching echoed throughout the building. The noise pierced Mokuba's eardrums and made him writhe in pain.

"Help me Mokuba!!!" Seto cried out in terror, trying to deceive his younger brother. The act almost worked and Mokuba was about to leave the air duct and open the door until he heard Seto start to laugh crazily. "I know you're in there…I'm coming…COMING TO GET YOU!" Seto shrieked and banged on the door with extreme force. Nothing was going to stop the mentally crazy Seto.

Mokuba took many twists and turns in the air ducts hoping to confuse his brother. Seto had ripped the door off its hinges and was looking around for any sign of Mokuba. An air duct panel gave it all away. Seto crouched down and slid into the air duct, having to army crawl since the air duct was too small for him.

Mokuba quickened his pace knowing Seto wouldn't get through very fast since he knew Seto would barely fit in the air duct. All of a sudden Mokuba fell straight downward into darkness. The air duct was straight down with a small curve at the end, which sent Mokuba flying out into the streets. There was no time to fool around, Mokuba ran towards the streets hoping to find someone, anyone to help him.

A clang resounded and Seto came out of the air duct. Mokuba had no time to react when Seto charged at him on all fours as fast as lightning. "Ahhh!" Mokuba yelled as he was sent careening backward through the air. Seto ran underneath Mokuba before he landed and Mokuba landed on Seto's back with a 'thump'.

"Come on…we're going to find Aitekai…NOW!" Seto said as he started to run without warning. Poor Mokuba barely had any energy left, all he could do was groan as he was unwillingly swept off to who knows where. For a second Seto paused and started to sniff the air. "I smell the dead pharaoh…time to have some fun" Seto said and his hurtled into a fast jog.

Mokuba felt himself being hurtled into a bush and could taste the earth as his face collided with the ground. "Be quiet and don't move a muscle," Seto ordered, "I've got something in store for the Pharaoh". From down the path Yami was walking straight into the trap, totally unprepared since he wasn't expecting trouble.

As Yami got closer to the bush Seto prepared to attack the dead Pharaoh. With one swift motion Seto pounced on Yami the moment he reached the bush. Yami struggled and slipped out of Seto's grasp. "You! Kaiba! Time to pay for what you did…" Yami said with a grin. Both Seto and Yami took on defensive attacking positions. "Bring it on twerp" Seto said, trying to taunt Yami so he'd attack first.

"Why don't you go first… or are you chicken?" Yami taunted back. A deep growling sound escaped Seto's throat and he lunged at Yami. Yami, who was older and more experienced in fighting had expected Seto to do this. With relative ease Yami dodged the attack and was able to attack Seto's back. Halfway through Seto turned around so half the punches landed on his chest.

Seto blacked the last few punches Yami dealt and scored many kicks and punches on Yami all in a fast blur. Seto wiped some blood of his lip and laughed thinking he had finished Yami off, but Yami was still standing there grinning. "Thought you could finish me off so easily Kaiba! Well guess again!" Yami said while casting an ancient spell on Seto Kaiba.

When the dust cleared Seto landed on the ground, knocked out. "Sorry Mokuba… I had to do it. Your brother was out of control…I couldn't let him hurt anyone else" Yami said and walked away with his hands in his pockets. "I…I…I…understand" Mokuba whispered as he stared straight down at the ground. With his last bit of strength he started to drag Seto home.

The darkness deluded the area and things were still lurking in the shadows. No one was around to help the struggling Mokuba. From up in the sky a pair of red eyes approached at a rapid speed. "Seto! Wake up!" Mokuba cried and tried to get his brother out of the way. Despite his resistance the creature took Seto into its claws and started to fly away.

"Seto!!!!!" Mokuba yelled as he tried to pull Seto from the creatures grasp. A black blur struck Mokuba and pinned him to the ground. Mokuba blocked the creature's large fangs from snapping at his head with an 'X' block. The gnashing teeth lunged at his throat and the eyes stared at him evilly. Mokuba could see a faint symbol on the creatures head but couldn't see it well enough to figure out who sent it. "Seto! Help!" Mokuba yelled weakly. Mokuba's arms weakened and he was only seconds from…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Do you want to know what happens to Mokuba? Well... you'll see or maybe not. Mwhahahaha! Just kiding... but I can't say when it'll tell what happened. That would ruin part of the story. More to come in the next chapter...

Preview of the next chapter:

"Well well... looks like our pharoah didn't read his prophecies closely enough" Bakura said "Oh yes...now I remember. I took that certain prophecy so you wouldn't find out". The reincarnation of the ancient goddess looked around and then kept her gaze on Yami. Yami stepped back towards the door, away from Bakura and Sariah and everyone else. Bakura smirked at Yami and....


End file.
